No Existes
by chokoreeto
Summary: Ahora sí estaba solo. Y se quedó en silencio… recargó su espalda contra la pared, y bajó, lento, poco a poco. Respirando… calmándose. El recuerdo le calmaba, pero en unos segundos sabía que el recuerdo sería capaz de mortificarlo también. HoroXRen


**No existes.**

- ¿Creías que iba a llorar por ti, idiota…? –un susurro. Una cruenta sonrisa dibujada en los labios de Ren Tao.

_Planeamos hacernos daño desde la primera vez. Todo el daño.  
Sentenciándonos._

_Desafiándonos.  
No existes…_

Si te dije que me venía porque no te quise nunca, créeme que era cierto. Siempre fuiste un estúpido ainu¿lo sabías?

_Las apariencias llegaron a brillar, cada vez más perfectas.  
No existes…_

- ¡¡YA DEBIERAS TENER CLARO QUE ME LAS VAS A PAGAR TODAS, IMBÉCIL!! –un grito ahogado, ronco… la voz raspada, débil.

… _Arrojo palabras  
Gestos contra la pared…_

Ren, sin poder controlarse, comenzó a golpear el muro de su habitación con todas sus fuerzas… sabía que nadie le oiría, sabía que todo el puto mundo tenía cosas más importantes cosas que hacer que oírle lamentándose.

_Toda una noche embalsamados…_

Recordaba… recordaba todos los momentos. Exactamente todos, sin olvidar siquiera un ínfimo detalle. Y detestaba que así fuera, que no pudiera olvidarle, que no pudiera hacer nada más… Cerró los ojos fuertemente, sintiendo un traslado a medias, casi sintiéndose entre esos brazos de nuevo, adormeciendo, cayendo, sin temer a nada más.

Porque el temor más grande de Ren Tao era él mismo.

Y _casi_ podía escuchar esa voz que le tranquilizaba cada vez que hacía algo mal, esa voz que le decía que le aceptaba sin importar lo que hiciera, que estaba ahí, que le escuchaba, que no iba a dejarle…

Esa voz suave, ese bisbiseo cálido que merodeaba por su cuello, esa barbilla que se enterraba en sus hombros, esos labios que le besaban en el cuello débilmente, antes de dormir… _Casi_ podía sentirle.

Pero esa no era la realidad.

Y se quedó en silencio… recargó su espalda contra la pared, y bajó, lento, poco a poco. Respirando… calmándose. El recuerdo le calmaba, pero en unos segundos sabía que el recuerdo sería capaz de mortificarlo también.

¿Y qué demonios estaría haciendo ese necio ahora?

Bufó, sobresaltándose, no quería pensar en ninguna opción que no le incluyera.

Porque era un maldito egoísta, y aunque él mismo le había dejado, no quería que pensara en nadie más…

Porque ahora se sentía tan insignificante, tan inseguro. Porque ya no le tenía…

-

-

-

Recordó el día en que le había dejado, y había huido como una sabandija, al llegar a China lo único que atinó a hacer…

El callejón.

La gente… las luces tenues… la pobreza. Tanta mierda.

Y se las buscó, buscó riñas… buscó a algún estúpido compatriota que le permitiera molerle la cara. Y no una vez, y no un compatriota… todos cuanto pudiera. Y no importaba si mataba, porque dolía, no pensaba, y nada era más importante…

_  
Golpeé las mismas caras una y otra vez  
Temí por mi cerebro aprisionado  
En una trama vulgar…_

Y cuando hubo cedido, cuando su respiración no daba a bastos, cuando sus cabellos violáceos se pegaban a sus sienes… se detuvo. No le había importado el estado de esos tipos. Por él los hubiese matado…

Pero volvió a pensar en él; él le hubiese dicho 'Ren, vamos… déjalos, no te hicieron nada realmente grave, están ebrios…'

Idiota.

Dio un manotazo en su propia nariz respingona… un intento fallido de quitar esa gota de sudor que caía impasible. ¡Y es que hasta su propio cuerpo le recordaba a él! Cuando le decía que le gustaba su nariz… y jugueteaba como un niño… Se acercaba, sin dejar de verle acuciosamente, y ya no podía ver más, porque cerraba los ojos al sentir que ya no podía seguir fijándose en el mirar negro y sugestivo de Horo. Y chocaba su nariz con la propia, con suavidad y lentitud. Infantil como era.

Porque esos ojos de arándano le hacían olvidarse de lo frío que podía llegar a ser.

Mordió su labio inferior, apretó sus puños y quitó la sangre con su propio gabán. Cuando llegara a casa, el Gran En Tao se pondría furioso. Ojalá estuviera Jun para ocultarlo…

-

-

-

Sí, porque tal como lo recordaba ese día, todo era culpa del Gran En Tao. Ese hombre que decía llamarse su padre, ese hombre que le había obligado a hacer tantas cosas que no quería. El que tantas veces le había derribado a golpes, dejándole inconsciente… el que tantas veces le había amenazado de muerte. El mismo que le había hecho matar.

Él le había enseñado a no ser vulnerable.

Pero Horo le había enseñado otra cosa…

-

-

-

- …Y prométeme que si te pasa algo, vas a decírmelo por muy feo que sea, porque yo siempre voy a estar, siempre que me lo pidas… -alzó las cejas y le tomó el rostro, precipitándose, sonriente, escudriñando con sus dedos la respingona nariz del mandarín.

- Ni en tus mejores sueños me vas a ver así, idiota… -susurró Ren, con el ceño fruncido, fijando la mirada en el suelo, el calor subiendo a su rostro.

- Al menos dime que sí, sólo para hacerme feliz… -retozó el ainu, lloriqueando con esos gestos infantiles… e irresistibles.

- No seas ridículo… -repitió el interlocutor, a punto de sonreír…

Resultaba reconfortante verles así.

O incómodo tal vez.

Esa tarde, luego de clase había que ir a la biblioteca. Hacía frío, las bufandas tal vez no apartaban la frescura del aire invernal.

Una taza de café tal vez.

O dos manos temblorosas intentando entrelazarse bajo la mesa, pero sin ocultarlo, sin hacerlo como algo malo, sin disimularlo siquiera. Una sonrisa suave de aprobación. Un apretón leve.

Una sonrisa regodeona.

- ¿Ya es primavera? –Horo se inclinó un poco junto a su compañero, y le preguntó. La pregunta le causaba hilaridad, interrogante feliz.

- No… -

- … -

- ¿…? -

- ¿Y ahora…? -

Indescriptible expresión de reprobación.

Una sílaba:

- No. -

- ¿Por qué? -

Un resoplido, que al voltear la cara, chocó con los labios de su adversario. Un resoplido tan ligero y disgustado, tan gracioso y tibio. Tan incitante.

Tan tentador que…

- Horo, aquí no… -

- ¿Por qué no…? –se atrevió descaradamente a susurrar, sintiéndose morir al poseer esa áurea mirada por completo.

- P-porque no. -

- ¿Seguro que es sólo eso…? -

- Sólo eso. _No seas idiota._ -

- N-no… -profirió un rumor en los labios del otro, sin soltar la mano capturada, sin abandonar esos ojos jaldres, interrogantes e intimidadas. La fiereza a veces era dejada de lado… y cuánto le encantaba verle tan sutil.

- Horo… -

-

-

-

Desgarrándose al viento, dejando ceder sus rodillas, cayendo de bruces. Golpeando el piso perfectamente abrillantado, con toda la ira que podía llegar a sentir. Sintiéndose aún peor que esa vez en que se había arrepentido de matar…

Porque él no estaba para calmarle.

No esta vez.

_Quizás deba tomarme una revancha  
Aún tenemos cuentas que saldar  
Deslizare mi puño por tu espalda  
No existes… _

Ni siquiera era capaz de gritar. Y de llorar, ni hablar, nunca había aprendido sandeces inferiores como esas. Lo cierto es que se sentía asqueroso el no poder hacerlo, el no tener forma de sacar todo el soporífero que sentía dentro… De seguro para eso servían las lágrimas…

Sus labios se torcieron, pronunciando la sonrisa… esa sonrisa que pretendía ser cruel, pero de tanto reprimir ya no se podía hacer un gran trabajo… Bufó.

Sentía que su cabeza punzaba, sentía tanta mierda dentro, sentía que se podría y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

- Me debes tanto… ojalá estuvieras escuchándome… -sus párpados pesaban producto de las pastillas que le había pedido a Jun. Somnífero.

Siempre había oído que la gente decía que para olvidar era bueno dormir. Y Jun había dicho que esas estupefacientes evitaban, inclusive, que soñara.

- Me debes eso que te di, tantas cosas que viste con tus propios ojos y que jamás nadie vio. Que jamás nadie verá… -balbuceó apenas, sin saber por qué, recargando los puños contra las baldosas impecables. Agarrotando un grito.

Porque sólo con él había sido quién era realmentey había logrado dejar el odio por cualquier cosa, la indiferencia, la frialdad, las máscaras… Con él podía reír y llorar… aunque nunca tuvo motivos para lo último, aunque siempre supo que si un día necesitaba hacerlo, podría apoyarse en esos hombros fuertes… Y sentir esas manos acariciándole, esa voz calmándole…

- ¡¡TE ODIO!! -

_  
Arrojo palabras  
Gestos contra la pared  
Pulso salvaje_

De vuelta a golpear todo cuanto pudiera. Tanto miedo, tanto miedo que él había dicho que quitaría, aunque saliera desgarrado de eso… Tanto miedo que parecía burlarse, miedo que casi sentía enfrente, miedo que golpeaba en la pared, miedo en forma de palabras cobardes, de gritos…_  
_

Él sabía dónde guardaba los miedos…

Ren apretó los dientes, los puños, se levantó… se tiró en la cama, no importaba nada más… Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada, la almohada fría… suave.

-

-

-

- … Si no es aquí¿entonces dónde…? –le susurró, muy terco al oído, dándole escalofríos. -

- Horo… -

- ¿Cuándo…? –insistió, ocultando su rostro en la cuenca del cuello, lo que provocó que Ren llegara a erizarse de tan intimidado que se sentía.

- Ahora… -afirmó al fin, cerrando los ojos y haciendo a un lado la cabeza. Crispó los dedos en torno a la camiseta gris oscura.

- Es tu decisión… -murmuró Horo, con una risita, escapando de sus responsabilidades y pretendiendo culpar únicamente a Ren.

- Mía… -esbozó una perniciosa sonrisa, sin abrir los ojos aún, apoyó sus manos ahora en el pecho bien torneado.

- ¿Toda tuya…? –continuó con el juego de atracción, sin dejar de rozar aquí y allá, más que complacido al sentir el cuerpo que se estremecía a su merced.

- En parte… -se resistió apenas. Dejó caer su frente en el hombro del ainu, sin borrar la bien disimulada y alborotadora sonrisa.

- M-me enc--… -se interrumpió para soltar una carcajada algo ronca, y se detuvo. Ren no iba a ganarle el juego que recién había empezado.

- ¿Su… ficiente…? –fingió que no había sentido espasmo alguno, a pesar de lo agitado que estaba por sentir tan cercano al de enfrente: violaba su espacio personal con descaro.

- Nunca… -se alejó un poco y le dedicó una sonrisa especialmente seductora… y con lo hambriento que estaba su oponente, podía causar verdaderos estragos.

- Necesitado… -Ren dejó escapar una carcajada algo retorcida, y se apoyó es sus codos, sobre el futón, sugerente. Había que decirlo: no era el único ansioso… Horo no perdió su tiempo, y haciéndose espacio entre las piernas, gateó cotejándose a la posición de Ren. Se apoyó en sus manos, que estaban una a cada lado de la cintura del chino.

- Ten cuidado con eso… -propuso retozón, sonriendo.

-

-

-

Mordió la almohada. Por más que quisiera ni siquiera salía un lamento…

Abrió los ojos con violencia, se llevó las manos al pecho, sentía su respiración desesperada, salvaje…

¿Por qué le destruían así?

De la peor forma… lenta, vengativa…

¿Y qué era lo que había hecho mal, si se podía saber…?

Primero le había hecho la vida imposible a Jun… y con desvergüenza le gritaba 'necrofílica'… y ahora a él. A él mismo, a su _hijo._

Y Ran sabía hacer tan bien lo que él no… _llorar_. Su madre no paraba de llorar cada vez que En imponía un castigo nuevo, tanta violencia… y le susurraba al oído a su mujer 'querida, no llores por él, esto le sirve para hacerse fuerte, más fuerte… él será el más fuerte…'

Y ella gritaba desesperada que de nada servía, que ya había acabado todo y que él estaría más feliz en Japón. Que le dejaran ya…

Y En hacía lo propio golpeándola a ella, que no tenía que meterse en lo que no tenía idea…

Un suspiró más… punzadas más fuertes detrás del ojo izquierdo, la cabeza…

Recuerdos…

-

-

-

- I-ie… -frunció el ceño, y apoyó una mano en el hombro, empujando despacio. No halló nada mejor que darle de frente con la mano en el rostro, pero de igual forma, despacio- Ten cuidado conmigo… -advirtió.

- Oye… -Horo protestó frunciendo la boca, algo amurrado… no le estaban dejando hacer y deshacer a su antojo… y estaba muriendo de sed. Sentía un infierno, y encima Ren se ponía endemoniado y regodeón.

- Te lo advertí, Hoto… -lo distrae sujetándole el rostro con ambas manos, situándole un febril y violento beso en los labios, y en un ágil movimiento cambia de roles, quedando él encima… como si su adversario fuese además su presa.

Horo no pudo evitar el sonrojarse de sobremanera y abrir los ojos de par en par¡Ren con iniciativa nunca antes vista! Ahora sí no podía jugar a las resistencias… Si no hacía algo rápido le iba a injuriar, y no de la mejor forma. Casi no respondía por sus actos… Y menos ahora que Ren se inclinaba con ligereza y sin pizca de timidez; más que eso, parecía audaz y ávido, dedicándose de lleno a besarle, con repetición y vehemencia, con ardor y fogosidad. ¿Tentador?

Fascinante.

- R--… Ren… -tan contrariado e impresionado estaba, que cuando el chino se detuvo, se llevó una mano a los labios, como comprobando que seguían ahí. Y el aludido le sonrió con desfachatez y perversidad…

Cuántas cosas que ni él sabía que estaban ahí podía llegar a sentir por ese tonto ainu. Lo era todo en la vida. De eso estaba seguro.

Y también estaba seguro de que a Horo le encantaban las cosas así como estaban saliendo… Y verle así de complacido simplemente por ser él como era… le traía vuelto loco.

- Algún día tenía que ser mi turno¿no…? –como en una jugarreta siniestra, se encogió de hombros y le vio fijamente a los ojos, irradiando algo indescriptible… mezcla de excitación, impaciencia y perversión.

- No seas masoquista… -sugirió Horo, dibujando una sonrisita apenas perceptible: eso de estar moviéndose así por tanto tiempo le estaba inquietando… y lo comprometedora de la posición no ayudaba mucho. Estaban así de agitados sólo por sus propias formas, y seguían buscándose.

-

-

-

_Lo era todo en la vida. De eso estaba seguro._

Y ahora más que nunca, que se sentía vacío, totalmente vacío. Como si le hubiesen quitado algo que no había notado concientemente que estaba ahí.

Y profirió un gemido leve, al fin, apaciguándolo con la almohada.

Quería que el sueño le venciera ya…

Pero las memorias eran tan vividas…

Sonrió…

Qué incoherente… No podía estar sonriendo en una situación como esa…

_Destellos contra la pared…_

-

-

-

- ¿Masoquista por qué…? -

- Sabes que así no disfrutarías tanto como de la otra forma… -y casi burlón, soltó una risita y le sacó la lengua.

- Mmmh… eso está por verse. -

- No me desafíes, sabes que puedes perder. -

- Pero también puedo ganar… -

- ¿Quieres pelear¡VAMOS AFUERA! -

- No es necesario… déjalo y ríndete… -contempló su "obra de arte" en esos labios que había dejado enrojecidos de tanto besar.

- Jamás… Aunque si lo hiciera, tú saldrías perdiendo… y…

- Nh… -como aburrido de tanta palabrería, se lanzó a besarle en el cuello, dando pequeñas mordiditas y excitándose cada vez más ante los roces, los gemidos, los bufidos, las caricias inquebrantables, y las manos grandes y calientes de Horo asiendo su cintura con posesión. Sin poder evitarlo, ya estaba jadeando… aunque hiciera el papel de desafiante esta vez, no podía dejarse vencer por la irresistible figura del ainu, que ya era un experto en esos términos… y sabía precisamente donde más sensible era.

- Te advertí… -insistió, casi en un gruñido, intentando quitárselo de encima y cubrirlo él con su cuerpo aún vestido… Y es que se estaban yendo, tan impacientes ambos y jugando a ponerse a prueba.

- Res… puesta incorrecta… -Ren cerró los ojos con furia, se mordió el labio inferior y en un par de segundos estaban peleando y revolviéndose en el futón, dando vueltas, intentando no golpearse, pero sí con brusquedad que sólo lograba ponerlos más anhelantes.

- Estás… en desventaja… -soltó al fin el 'irónicamente' heladito', seguido de una serie de gemidos por parte de ambos luego de moverse tan rápido y competitivamente. Y estaba de arriba, de nuevo.

- Ahhh… -negó con la cabeza, tragó saliva e intentó regular su respiración. Y Horo recargó su frente contra el pecho, intentando hacer lo mismo… - No quiero jugar más… Hazlo ya… -ordenó con un hilo de voz, recobrando su mirada de superioridad.

- ¿El qué…? -

- ¡¡Hazlo ahora!! –su mirada ya era suplicante. Horo sonrió más que satisfecho, y desató la cinta de los bombachos de Ren, con muchísima lentitud. Le encantaba verle así de inquieto y autoritario, perdiendo la paciencia en un dos por tres, muerto de exaltación.- ¡¡Hazlo ya¡Ya! –se aferró fuerte a sus hombros, y cerró los ojos, esperando.- ¡YA! -Horo soltó una carcajada, lo tomó de la comisura del rostro y le besó. Ren se resistió en un comienzo, pero se dejó hacer al notar que Horo ya se había deshecho de los pantalones. Sólo así dejó de protestar.

-

-

-

- Idiota… -volvió a susurrar, pero ahora con más miedo que crueldad. Como si dentro de esa palabra se encerraran todas sus inseguridades, el punto exacto, el modo preciso, todo lo que sentía…

Le había dado todo. En un principio había pensado en ocultarse, en guardarse algo, pero no…

Ya no tendría a quién molestar…

Toda su parte insegura al descubierto, y el fuerte haz de la luna entrando persistente por el ventanal.

La histeria consumiéndole por completo, sus dedos rasgando las sábanas, a duras penas. La boca apretada… los acertijos nulos, no había solución posible… No podía ceder más… Se iba a volver loco.

Justo cuando ya no era inalcanzable… cuando ya no tenían nada que ocultar… Ya no había con quién dormir, con quién despertarse al amanecer, a quién besar bajo las sábanas, a escondidas de quién sabe quién.

Tan susceptible…

Tan ligero el temblor, tan calmo… el temblor que iba deteniéndose… los dedos venciéndose, las muñecas cediendo, como desprovistas de vida… los ojos cerrados…

Nada iba a cambiar, por mucho que lo deseara…

Un hilo líquido débil resbalando por su rostro… muy débil… estaba vencido, le verían caer… Siendo que él quería que sólo Horo le viera caer… porque no le importaría, porque podía refugiarse, porque podía dormirse sobre él…

Aunque hubiese niebla.

Ahora sí extrañaba la frialdad, porque hubiese sido lo único que lo mantuviera en pie. Pero él derritió toda la frialdad… aunque dijera ser de hielo. Aunque cayera entre vuelos fugaces. Siempre estaba…

Ahora sólo quedaba el destino de furia, persistiendo…

Su tono relajándose, su respiración imperceptible… sus párpados completamente cerrados.

Siempre había preferido la noche…

_No existes._

* * *

Robos injustificados. No existes. Soda.


End file.
